Messed up
by Leigh-Masters
Summary: What would happen if paige was a vampire,Phoebe was queen of the underworld and Piper was helping them messed up i know! so Leo has to find the one person to put everything right....Prue pleez r&r and I'll write more


Have you ever though what would happen if for some reason all three sisters became evil?? bet u have! so me, Kira8,, came and messed it all up so Paige is a Vampire, Phoebe is Queen of the Under World and to make it interesting I've made Piper a servent to the Phoebe and Paige, who are rivals for the Under World. And while this is going on where's Leo??? well he's trying to get the only person who might be able to set this straight......Prue. Enjoy!  
  
p.s set around Bite Me episode so no Wyatt or Chris, or Wyatt/Chris (if you're thinking wot im thinking!)  
  
Piper Halliwell walked down into the tunnels that lead to the Queens Chamber she could smell tart odor of burning Demons which meant that Phoebe was in one of her moods again.  
  
"Piper there you are," Phoebe said sat at the head of the table which was full with the heads of all the fasions of demons there are. "Tell them why I have called them all here,"  
  
Piper leaned against the wall of the cave and sighed, "because our baby sister is planing to rule the Under World,"   
  
"Exactly," Phoebe said"that's why I've sent Piper in to get information to help us."  
  
There was an aproving grumble from the rest of the table.   
  
The Grimlock head looked around and then plucked up the ourage to stand up, "Umm...My Queen hhow can sshe be trusted?" he stammered, another louder grumble came from the table.  
  
"Because she's my sister," Phoebe threw out her hand and a streek of fire roared through the cave and found it's way to the Grimlock who ubrutly burst into flames, suddunly the whole room fell quiet, "That's why,"  
  
"So Piper what do you have for me?" Phoebe asked changing the subject.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Piper found herself walking down even more caves, to her they nearly all looked the same; dark, muddy walls, a few lacky's wasting their time. She often found herself wondering why her sisters liked living here, she had her own apartment on the surface, well true is she had many, as many as she wanted, as many as she killed for.   
  
She felt familar hands creep up the top, they were cold and they felt rough.  
  
"Liam I wish you would get the message and go away." she said turning to meet the dark haired vampire's cold eyes. He had been hanging around her lately, probably trying to suck up to Paige as usual. It was fun at first but now it was just getting too old for her now.  
  
"Oh but Piper you know I love you baby," Piper let his hand find her waist, she lifted her hand past his broad shoulders until it came to lay on his ear-cuff. With a quick tug it was free and she just turned and left him there.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he asked her sounding confused.  
  
"Something to remember you by," she replied putting it on with her back still facing the vampire.  
  
"But baby I'm not going any where?" he said in a still confused.  
  
Piper almost felt pity for him and with a flick of her hand the vampire exploded into a could of cloth and dust.  
  
She carried on down one of the tunnels till she got to a heavily guarded room. Paige's of corse. Four guards in all, well three now that she sent a stake flying threw the air straight into one's chest,  
  
"Who are you?" one of them asked. she hated this question, she got it where ever she usually went, just because she wasn't the Queen of the freaking Under World or one of the most feared vampires, she wasn't anything, this made her mad and within a blink of an eye they were all dust.  
  
"Piper!" she heard her younger sister yell as the big wooden door opened to reveal Paige. She was dressed in deep red, from the halter-neck top to the long flowing dress that reached past her ankles and brushed the floor giving the illusion that she was floating. The great thing about paige, Piper thought was that she was always happy to see her and be in her company, granted she had become slightly darker but who wouldn't, being evil and all but she was nearly completely different from Phoebe; who was moody and could yell at Piper till it meant using their powers against each other but even she had her good side she shared her plans and asked Piper's advice sometimes. The trouble was that since all this had started they hadn't talked to each other and she hadn't talked to Leo. 'stop thinking about him!' Piper scolded herself and get to the job at hand, 'helping' your sisters. 


End file.
